


Love It When A Plan Comes Together

by Gloriana_Chimera



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, OT3, Overstimulation, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Restraints, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriana_Chimera/pseuds/Gloriana_Chimera
Summary: Some nebulous time post WWII our favorite OT3 spends a morning in bed and Rick wins a long running wager.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Love It When A Plan Comes Together

**Author's Note:**

> Theres some light mention of kink and pursuit play.

Rick Sipped his coffee leaning on the door jam to their bedroom. Ardeth hated his coffee, and Evelyn preferred tea. But neither of them were what you could call gifted in the kitchen, for all of their many other amazing talents. So Rick usually got up first and got breakfast ready for the three of them. Sometimes, on really good mornings, Ardeth and Evie were getting frisky by the time he got back to the room. He grinned as warmth that had nothing to do with the coffee in his hands settled through his chest. Ardeth finally realized he was watching them and held his hand out for the coffee. Rick cocked an eyebrow “Its mine, I didn’t even make an attempt to do it your way.”

Ardeth grinned back almost ruefully. “Trust me, I’m aware, I can smell that tar pit you pretend to hide with cream and sugar from here. However, unfortunately for me, “ He reached down with his free hand and lightly scraped his nails along the back of Evie’s thigh and she squealed softly, writhing on the bed in front of him. “Our troublesome librarian woke up in an amorous mood this morning, and it appears I’ll need the energy to sate her” 

Rick took another sip, contemplating the scene before him for a moment. Evie’s chest pressed down against the mattress, arms above her head grasping at the sheets as Ardeth moved inside of her with those long, rolling strokes of his cock. Each one eliciting soft noises as the pleasure slowly built. It was frustratingly glorious being on the receiving end, and he was thoroughly enjoying watching the other man work his magick on their wife. He walked over and handed Ardeth the cup of coffee. Which he made a great show of grimacing and shaking the taste out of his mouth after each sip. Rick rolled his eyes and took the mug back, running his fingers through Evelyn’s hair, a promise for later. He sighed resignedly and kissed Ardeth’s cheek “I guess I should go finish breakfast so you don’t pass out from your efforts."

Evie turned her head to look at him "Don't...oh..mmm.. I... I.. get cofrfsh" her voice trailed off into a groan. 

Rick shared a knowing smile with Ardeth and just patted her shoulder "You can have some when you can finish a sentence."

He jumped back laughing at her frustrated "Oohhh!" When she reached out to try and snatch the mug away.

She glared at him through her disheveled hair until Ardeth slid his hand between her legs to tease her clit. Her eyes rolled back and she groaned, hips working back against Ardeth, desperate to cum. He didn't quite let her get there, apparently Ardeth had no intention of letting her get off that easily. 

Rick went back out to the kitchen, an idea forming in his head. 

Back when the three of them started this triad Evie had bet him he couldn't go a week without swearing. It was so long ago he couldn't quite remember the terms of the bet; it had morphed into a game between the three of them in the following weeks and months. 

The rules were simple, no cursing, and if you slipped up you had to serve the person who made you swear for 24-48 hours. 

Rick had spent a fair amount of time cooking in nothing but an apron, tied up, getting spanked and on his knees those first few months. He grinned remembering the one time Evie was particularly annoyed with him and made him wear a 3 piece suit to organize her office and storage room. 

Then there was Ardeth and his pursuit/struggle fetish. He had a whole new appreciation for nature after getting chased through the grounds and fucked against a tree more than once. 

If it weren't for his competitive streak he would have been perfectly happy to lose on a weekly basis forever. 

He heard Evie start begging to cum from the next room and stopped cutting up the fruit in front of him. If he timed it just right…

Rick swiped a jar of lube from the bathroom and crept back into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed just as Ardeth reached back down to stroke Evie's clit. 

Now was the time. He ran his hand through Ardeths hair and gripped it in his fist; the other man's hips jerked and Evie squeaked. Perfect. 

Rick kissed him thoroughly while sliding his free hand down his back and slid his finger into Ardeth's ass, stroking the spot he knew from experience made you see stars. 

He pulled away from the kiss just as Ardeth came, his thrusts suddenly erratic, and groaned "fuck" as he fell forward, catching himself on his arms so he didn't crush Evie. 

Even more satisfying was Evie screaming "FUCK!" against the mattress and then in a much quieter "Oh shit"

Ardeth looked down at her and then over at Rick, shock on his face "Oh shit indeed." 

Rick was grinning so widely he thought his face was going to split in half and clapped Ardeth on the shoulder. "I'll go finish making breakfast and then we can discuss the terms of your surrender." 

He whistled while he finished cutting up the fruit and making toast. It was going to be a very good day.


	2. Terms of Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick runs an errand and negotiates for the use of some camera equipment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always king of pictures Rick as someone who would have been at home in SoHo in London.

Rick leaned on the wood counter regarding the red haired woman behind the counter of one of his favorite specialty shops. 

"Betty"

She mimicked his pose. "Rick"

"Any chance I could borrow your photography equipment?"

"The balls on you Richard O'Connel. No hi how are ya? No 'Afternoon Betty, that leather harness and thong you convinced me to get looks amazing' You know I live vicariously through your sexcapades! And you come here, into my shop, asking for favors without even bringing an appropriate offering. Tsk tsk."

"I'm sorry. You're right, I'm just excited. I got both of them to say 'Fuck' this morning, damn near simultaneously. They both have to do my bidding for the next two days and I intend to take advantage of my good fortune. I want a private little photo album just for me."

She tapped her fingers on the glass "No."

"No?"

"No. Counter offer. You can borrow the equipment. But I want to do a shoot with you and one of them dressed like Wonder Woman and Ares."

Rick considered it "No. Counter, counter offer. I borrow the equipment, and I bring them along dressed like Wonder Woman and Ares to return it."

Betty tapped her fingernails a few more times and then held her hand out "Deal".

Rick shook on it "Standard disclaimer they always have the option of tapping out. So if that happens I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"That's fine. I've sourced enough shit for you over the years to take that gamble. Bring your car around back and I'll help you load it."


	3. The photo shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish the evening strong after the photo shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hyperborean and my beta readers for the help and input!
> 
> Also, it's alluded to in the prior chapter, but to be clear there is 100% consent between all parties in this fic unless otherwise specified.

The camera, lights, and assorted props were long forgotten in the background by the end of the night. 

Rick wasn't very good at the whole 'planning ahead' aspect of life, but he excelled at taking full advantage of a situation. 

Ardeth was currently reclined on a pile of pillows, arms bound behind his back; Evelyn astride his hips, his cock buried deep inside of her. 

Rick was positioned behind Evelyn, straddling Ardeth's thigh. She was wrapped in his arms, pinned and at his mercy while he leisurely toyed with her nipples and stroked her clit. They were both overstimulated and if he gambled right, Evelyn cumming around Ardeth's cock and grinding her hips against him would be enough to keep him just on the edge of relief. 

They had both been a hair's breadth from coming apart before they even made it to the bed. 

For the past several hours Rick had them dressing and undressing each other  
from bare skin to fully dressed; neither allowed to touch each other beyond their tasks. 

Of course, that didn't mean Rick couldn't touch them. He had stepped in to pose with them in what could be considered compromising positions at best, and pornographic at worst. 

Thanks to a generous timing mechanism he was able to catch some wonderful shots. At least one of each of them bent over his lap in lingerie, asses red from barehanded spanking. He really hoped the one of them on their knees, naked, backs to the camera with his hands fisted in their hair came out well.

Of the pictures he took of just the two of them, the one with Ardeth topless, kneeling to connect Evie's silk stockings to her garter belt had to be one of his favorites. There was obviously competition for that top spot, Evelyn in ridiculously high heels, a silk corset, and garters sliding Ardeth's black and silver robes off his shoulders was also a top contender. Of course there was also Evelyn wearing one of his blue dress shirts unbuttoned over a lace bra and matching panties with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows while she knelt to fumble with the belt Ardeth was wearing with a well tailored tux. (Yum, wish I could draw, just to see some of these!) 

He grinned and trailed a line of nips and kisses along her shoulder to her neck. "Are you ready to finish and get some rest?" His voice was rough, the words whispered against Evelyn's ear while he held Ardeth's gaze. 

"Yes!"

"Please!"

Rick supposed between the two of them it counted as 'Yes, please.'

One hand gently pushed Evelyn forward so she was resting against Ardeth's chest while he swiped a bottle of lube off the nightstand. 

He slid a finger into her ass, followed by a second, then a third. It took him longer than was probably strictly necessary to work up to the third finger, but he so loved to listen to all of the erotic noises they made when they were so on edge and writhing against each other fruitlessly. 

Finally, he replaced his fingers with his cock, groaning as the thick head slid inside of her. 

One long, steady stroke later and he was buried inside of her ass, the feeling of Ardeth's cock in her cunt at the same time almost pushed him over the edge immediately. 

After taking a moment, he gripped her hips and pulled back until the head of his cock was just about to slip out before setting a driving, steady rhythm; stuffing her ass with his full length, from tip to base with each stroke. 

Just as he was about to climax he increased the pace and growled "Cum for me." to them. 

Evie was the first to scream out her orgasm, followed by Ardeth spilling inside of her. The throbbing of the other man finishing inside their wife combined with the way her ass and pussy spasmed from her own orgasm had him filling her with cum. 

Rick fell forward with a groan, catching himself on the headboard to keep from crushing them. When his toes stopped twitching he slid out of Evie and gently lifted her off of Ardeth. 

He really wished he could have gotten a picture of the grimace on Ardeth's face as he slid free. It had to be one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. 

Once Evie was settled on the mattress next to them he grabbed his butterfly knife from the bedside table and helped Ardeth sit up so he could cut the ropes binding him. 

His hands were gentle, inspecting his arms, hands, and wrists for scrapes or bruises. 

"Wiggle your fingers." He ordered. 

Ardeth dutifully moved his fingers, opening and closing his fists several times. 

"Got any tingling or numbness anywhere?" He checked his hands over to ensure they were warm and his nail beds were pink. 

"No, just a little stiff." 

"Good." Rick kissed his fingers and climbed off the bed. 

He fell into his routine of running a hot bath, cleaning himself, wetting a couple of cloths and helping Ardeth and Evie clean themselves. He might be a horrible person, because even though he was as gentle as possible, he enjoyed the whimpers and twitches when he touched them intimately with the wash cloths. 

When the tub was filled he settled Ardeth in the steaming water first, then carried Evie in and placed her in the water against his chest. 

He spent a solid half hour massaging the knots and tension from Ardeth's shoulders and neck after having his arms tied behind his back. 

After he towered them dry and tucked them into bed like a couple of boneless kittens he grabbed a beer, topped off the bath and had a soak himself. 

With any luck they would all be able to move in the morning. 

He really did love it when a plan came together.


End file.
